The invention relates to a fixture for dynamically facilitating the optimum positioning of a skier on the surface of skis. The skier, while wearing ski boots, stands on the skis which are supported on a plate movable about a pivot axis positioned beneath the midpoint of the ski's running surface. The skier, while standing on the plate, flexes to deflect the ski tips upwardly and downwardly while the position of the skier on the surface of the ski is adjusted until a dynamically neutral balance point is determined where the upward and downward deflection of the ski tips can be controlled with equal ease.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture and a mthod for locating an optimum position for skiers on skis. In particular, the present invention relates to a fixture and method for locating an optimum dynamically neutral balance point for the positioning of the ski bindings on the ski which takes into effect the characteristics of both the ski boot and the physiology of the skier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the positioning of ski boot bindings on alpine skis is determined by aligning a ski boot midsole mark indicative of the midpoint of the boot sole with a ski manufacturer's prescribed mounting mark on the surface of the ski. The mounting mark is typically a predetermined point which is generally determined by the manufacturer using statistical averages. Such a positioning system is ineffective for skiers whose physiology differs significantly from the statistical averages. More importantly, the prior art systems are not capable of dealing with individual variations in a person's flex, stance and balance. Such individual variations are significant. In particular, there is a substantial physiological difference in the flex, stance and balance characteristics of men and women which ought to be taken into account in the positioning of bindings on skis in order to enhance skier comfort, safety and efficiency for a particular skier.
Use of the present standards for aligning the boots and bindings on skis by utilizing the manufacturer's midsole mounting points typically positions many skiers, and particularly women, too far back on their skis. The deviation from a neutral dynamic balance point is often found to be several centimeters. Skiers positioned too far back or forward on their skis are not able to turn their skis as effectively and efficiently as skiers properly positioned at a dynamically neutral balance position on the skis who, therefore, have adequate control over the operation of the skis.